tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Aveena
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:My mew character.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, hope ya feel right at home here! If there's anything you need help with, just let me know! (You can call me Thirza :3) [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'the Chaos Twins!']] 22:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yer welcome ^.^ [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'the Chaos Twins!']] 22:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi i am tiatulip44 but you can call me tia and welcome^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Love is stronger']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'than any evil']] 23:20, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the Wikia Tal's! Hope you have a good time! :3 Let me know if ya need any help! [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...]] 12:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Glad ya like it! I'm glad you like it! Took me forever to get the right colors XD [[User:Amyrose1515|'''With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 20:42, January 26, 2011 (UTC) It's fine ^_^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 21:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Get involved with the wikia, have some fun :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 21:50, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what I can find for ya! ^_^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 20:14, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Tal's the Litemon dimension is a free where ANYONE is allowed to use it in their fanfiction. so yes you may make her a Litemon (It's under the category TMMF Wiki Wide atticles, so durr your allowed to use it XD) [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 22:12, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. what did you have in mind for how that works? (OMg there's a paring on SFW and three people are nuetral/haters because of ShaDestiney XD SHADESTINEY IS THE PWNZAH!) [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 22:24, January 27, 2011 (UTC) We'll think about it then! ^_^ theres always a way! [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 22:38, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... that's confusing... but Destiney and Mephiles were born under the same parents... :/ [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 22:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. *begins overly thinking, smoke comes out of my ears* [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 23:42, January 27, 2011 (UTC) It's cute! :D :D [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] ''' Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...''' 00:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC)